


Rainy Evening on the Galactic Railroad

by NewTyway



Series: 'Midsummer Breeze' [5]
Category: Ginga Tetsudou no Yoru | Night on the Galactic Railroad, Midsummer Breeze
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewTyway/pseuds/NewTyway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Retelling of the classic, Night on the Galactic Railroad, from a different point of perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Evening on the Galactic Railroad

It was a very dark and dreary afternoon, rain poured down hard and all was quiet across the city, aside from the sound of rain smattering against the ground. A street light illuminated a small train stop below an overpass bridge, where said train stop was devoid of expected passengers, besides two small individuals waiting patiently under a small eave, just feet from the platform.  
A young man and young woman, the boy was of sandy hair, deep azure eyes and pale skin, he wore a black overcoat and a grey button up underneath. The girl was a head shorter than the boy and had a brunette bun in her hair, swirling hazel eyes, and a slightly tanned complexity, wearing a light cardigan, and very small shorts.  
They had their hands clasped together tightly and were waiting expectedly for the locomotive to arrive. Hopefully on time. The two turned their heads to look into each other's eyes. The boy cracked a smile and the girl followed suit.  
As the two stood under the eave heavy drops of rain pittered against the tin roof, adding a loud acoustic to their personal space, making conversation impossible unless they wanted to try yelling over the sound of the heavy rain.  
Without warning a sudden clap of nearby thunder shook the air around them, the rain paused for an instant from the trauma and the young girl jumped back from sudden fright. The boy put his arms around the girl and held her tightly. She pulled her head back and gazed up into his eyes. They exchanged a smile and she pressed the side of her face against his warm chest. 

There was no doubt. 

This was love.

The rain poured down over their heads for nearly ten more minutes before a faint glimmer of light from down a ways on the tracks was visible through the sleeting mist. The ground rumbled and vibrated as the train approached the stop. The two straightened up as they awaited.  
It was a new electric railway, implemented just that same year. It ran through several destinations all around the busy state. Mainly for the business class people to get between cities with ease in just a matter of a few short minutes. The two had didn't have plans on business ventures however.   
The girl looked up at the boy one more time and smiled as the train slowed to a gradual stop right in front of the two. Before they knew it the front car door slid open and a steep shiny metallic railing and steps emerged from the inside, leading to just inches above the ground. A tall, well dressed man appeared from within the car and stepped down the three metal steps and extended a gloved hand to the two, smiled beneath his curled mustache and quietly mouthed...   
"All aboard."


End file.
